1. Technical Field
This invention relates to warming devices and, more particularly, to a combined food and food-plate warming device.
2. Prior Art
In the interest of saving money and conserving food, many persons will reheat food that was prepared one or two days prior to the event. This is especially true among the elderly, who tend to be on a much more limited budget than those who have a steady working income. In order to properly heat one's food the use of a conventional oven, a toaster oven or a microwave is required. The drawback of using a conventional oven is the fact that the interior volume thereof is so extensive that is becomes counter productive to heat a single plate of food therein. Conventional ovens also consume a lot of energy while in operation, thus resulting in money loss instead of money savings.
Although a toaster oven is ideal for heating bread and other such smaller food items, the interior of such ovens are generally too small to accommodate an entire plate of food at one time. This requires that the user either find an alternate method of heating their food, or that they heat small portions at intervals. Obviously, the later practice is time-consuming and ineffective, since while a second portion of food is being heated, the previously heated portion of food is cooling down again.
Microwave ovens provide convenient means for quickly heating various food items. Users have found, however, that when heating a large plate of food different food items heat up at different rates, depending on their water content. Thus, for example, a person's rice will heat up much faster than the piece of meat that is sitting next to it on the plate. A further drawback of modern ovens and microwave ovens is that they are becoming increasingly complicated to operate. Thus, some elderly persons who feel intimidated by the technologically advanced appliances may forgo even attempting to use one.
Accordingly, a need remains for a combined food and food-plate warming device in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a food warming device that is convenient and easy to use, attractive in appearance, practical and effective in design, and durable. Such a warming device provides a way for the elderly who are arthritic, and other individuals, to safely prepare their own meals. The device conveniently eliminates the need for an elderly person to remember to shut off an appliance such as an oven or toaster oven after they are done using it. Such a food warming device is also ideal for those individuals who find the prospect of operating a microwave to be intimidating and complicated.